


Green

by Inwitari_Turelie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Odin's Good Parenting, Sort-of, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwitari_Turelie/pseuds/Inwitari_Turelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Fandral are quite pleased with their acquisition of elf-wine from Odin's cellar. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to continue talking, by themselves, after starting it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

The two young Asgardians ran into the room laughing before collapsing onto the floor. The dark haired one slowly dragged himself upright and over to the door before turning a key in a lock which had most definitely not appeared to be there before.

"We're safe then?" queried the blonde before drawing out a bottle of wine from underneath his cloak and offering it to the other

"From discovery? As much as anyone can be in the palace" replied Loki before apparently conjuring two glasses from nowhere. Which was not quite what the young prince had done but was close enough as explanations went.

"Aye, tis a good thing Heimdall cares little for anything not a danger to Asgard" Fandral replied taking his glass from Loki

"Even if the watchman did Heimdall would not be a problem"

Fandral looked at Loki in shock "Truly? You can do that? I had no idea such was even possible"

Loki shrugged "I wouldn't say it was easy exactly"

"It is a fine trick nonetheless

Something seemed to shift in Loki's demeanour as he murmured "A fine trick"

"Well yes" said Fandral "I've never heard tell of anyone doing do before" but his reply lacked some of its usual charm and he hurriedly continued "this is good wine"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Pity the Allfather is so stringent with it"

"Well, elf-wine is rather strong" Loki carefully pointed out knowing that Fandral could sometimes be uncomfortable with references to the realm his father hailed from.

"I would contend it is rather that Asgard brews weak" said Fandral choosing to defend the other realm as he sometimes did

Loki burst out laughing "compared to Alfar brews perhaps, tell me have you ever tried Midgardian swill?"

"Or what the Vanir try to pass off as alcohol?" said Fandral joining his compatriot in laughter "and yet they seem to get drunk off that and not on ours"

"I am convinced there is some magic at work there, something bizarre they have cast over that land. For it can't be inherent to their blood for Mother is only ever affected the same as any of the Aesir"

"Freya and Freyr aren't though"

"Good point my friend good point. But then they act Vanir in all ways"

" _All_?"

"All"

"Well, that's a pretty image isn't it"

Loki stared at his friend "you're incorrigible"

"Well it is. You must admit they are both comely" Fandral pointed out

"I think I'm reminded of that enough everytime Freya gets a suitor from another realm. I mean that’s only been a recurring part of our lives since childhood"

"Do you know the last one came from Muspelheim?"

"Well, it makes a change from the Frost Giants at least. Sometimes I think half of Jotunheim wants her hand. Poor Heimdall gets so dreadfully tired with their requests to come here and court her"

Fandral considered for a while before declaring "What do you think they drink?"

Loki's newly christened silvertongue failed in that moment as he simply replied "what?"

"In Muspelheim and Jotunheim. Could you even have a good drink in Muspelheim without it combusting?"

"Maybe that's how they drink it"

"On fire?"

"On fire" Loki said seriously

"I suppose the Jotnar have it easy enough, so long as it's strong enough not to freeze"

"What would they brew it from though?"

"Something foul no doubt"

"well, they are the Jotnar"

"What do they even eat?"

"Snow and mortals?" Loki shrugged.

"I wouldn't disbelieve it" Fandral agreed before continuing "do you think we should have shared it with the others?"

"What others?" said Loki "surely you do not mean you wanted Volstagg to drink it all?”

"Nay I would not wish that. Our friends would appreciate it though"

"Would they?" queried Loki 

"Well, perhaps not, Thor and Sif were well in their cups when we left, what was it they were talking of doing?"

"Sparring" Loki dead-panned

"I see, sparring" Fandral replied in the same tone

"The sad thing is that it might actually be just sparring with those two"

"Sometimes I despair of your brother"

"Now that's a sentiment I can agree with"

"I mean it's Sif"

"Thor has no idea and so of course he's the only one she'd ever give the time of day to in that sense"

"Oh of course, us two fine fellows aren't even considered. Not that I'm sure that she's aware of what she feels either."

"oh yes, they are both as unaware as each other. In fact you would not believe how long it took Thor to realise Sif was a girl when we were children" Loki paused "They will have delightfully dull children"

"And will they be golden haired delightfully dull children?"

"I think so. I did not mean for her hair to turn black you know"

"Now that we did all know. I don't think I'd ever seen you look so dumbfounded."

"I should have realised the dwarves would not take being deprived of my head well"

"I still can't believe you were going to let them sew your lips shut"

"It seemed liked a good idea at the time"

"You're lucky your father pointed out you were too young to engage in any such deal and they were rather less keen on sewing his lips"

"Well, they got my heads weight in gold in recompense. Which admittedly was not what their work was worth but at least it's worth something. Unlike say, my sewn lips"

"I'm glad they didn't sew your lips"

"well so am I"

"No, but I mean you have very pretty lips. It'd been a shame to ruin them"

"Pretty. Lips." Loki stared at Fandral incredulously "if anyone has pretty lips it's you. Mine are much thinner than yours. Or even Thor's for that matter" 

Fandral was about to interrupt Loki when the other continued "You know he never did thank me for getting Mjolnir reforged"

"And to think sometimes I feel like you're the only other person he remembers exists. No wonder Sif does so badly with him. Still now we're the ones with the elf-wine not him"

"Well it's not as if he was the one that snuck it out of the cellar"

"Of the one that distracted the maids to let you do so"

"If I had not drunk so much at dinner already I would have chanced it by myself"

"But you didn't"

"No I didn't.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself you know and I did do a very good job of distracting those maids"

"I suppose you are not a terrible co-conspirator. Did you know they worshipped us as Gods on Midgard?"

"I did" Fandral replied, lost at Loki's apparent non-sequitur "I did pay some attention when it came to learning more than just fighting, why?"

"Sometimes I think you're aiming to be a God of Romance"

"And you say that like it's a bad thing."

“You would be happy to be known as that?”

“Why not?”

“It’s hardly the most impressive name, would you not rather be the God of War”

Fandral smiled and shook his head before saying “I rather think Sif has claimed that title. Besides any great warrior should inspire love from all”

“I think Sif would thank you not, she is the _Goddess_ of War and my dear Fandral, from _all_?”

“Why yes”

“ _All_ ”

“You’re trying to make a point aren’t you. That is most definitely the voice you use when making points”

“I simply thought Fandral the Dashing wanted love only from maidens”

“I did not mean, that is to say, my intention wasn’t” Fandral stuttered

“So you say now” Loki interrupted

Fandral poured himself another class and took a large swig before retorting “You are wrong though. There are many different types of love. I have no siblings but surely you cannot tell me you do not love your brother”

“That is different” Loki snapped

Fandral however continued as if he hadn’t heard what Loki had said “And I think it is not wrong to say that the best leaders inspire love in the followers and what is loyalty and friendship if not a form of love”

“However I believe we were talking of romance”

“Is Loki Silvertongue claiming there is no similarity between convincing someone to one’s cause and courting a maiden?”

“Be careful what you infer Fandral”

However before Fandral could speak anymore Loki brightened and continued “You know to hear you speak one would think Thor is wooing half of Asgard” Loki paused “Maybe all”

Fandral blinked “I think we should perhaps not tell him that. Amusing as it is”

“No perhaps not.  Thor would not take it well. He still tenses whenever anyone mentions when anyone mentions that time we dressed in dresses as children”

“You know, I can’t remember how that game changed from retrieving Mjolnir from the Frost Giants to dressing up as women”

“You know, I actually cannot myself. I blame Sif, she was supposed to be Freya after all”

“It was your mother who forced you to have lunch dressed like that and who reprimanded Thor’s table manners”

“I thought I explained them away quite well”

“That you did. Did not you think I made a good Thrym?”

Loki stared at Fandral “You nearly ruined the entire thing”

“I did not!”

“You said I was prettier than Thor, Thor was dressed as Freya!”

“Well you were, Thor made a ridiculous girl”

“We were children, Who notices that?”

“Well you had green eyes and that’s my favourite colour”

“Have”

“What?”

“I have green eyes. They haven’t magically changed colour. And green’s my colour. You’ll have to pick another one. Not red though because that’s Thor’s”

“You can’t claim a colour”

“Yes, I can. Is my father not represented by Gold and Silver? Thor by red and silver? And myself by green and bronze?”

“And I always wear green”

Loki looked the warrior up and down as if to check before speaking “Well, I suppose I can allow you to continue”

“How graceful of you”

“Of course”

Fandral looked around “What time is it?”

“I actually have no idea. Is it important, I did not think there was anything of importance tomorrow?”

“Nay, but perhaps we should head to bed once we finish this bottle” Fandral flushed “I did not mean that to come out how it did”

“How improper Fandral. Do I not rate any courting or” Loki stopped before forcing the word out in a mockery of his usual smooth speech “compliments. Is that what all this is about? I. am. Not. A. Girl. Fandral however _pretty_ I may have looked in a dress or however skilled in magic I may be”

“That is not what I meant at all. Loki you are my _friend_ , I fight with you, I am well aware you are a man” Fandral hurriedly replied

Loki looked at his friend sceptically “oh, so Fandral, lover of maidens, talks to all his friends like this”

“Not exactly” Fandral uneasily admitted

“What?”

 “Well, Loki, you see, I mean, It is not unknown for warriors help each other through their lust after battle I mean as equals not that one plays the part of a girl, there is no shame in it”

“Fandral. I am not a child I am quite aware of what goes on and I did not particularly need to hear of all your individual experiences, I don’t doubt I was close for most of them”

“That I doubt”

“What?”

“I have not indulged such when I’ve been with you and Thor. It seemed inappropriate."

"I hardly think Thor would mind. He's as aware as I am."

"It is not Thor I'm worried about"

"What?"

"Stop trying to trick me. You are hardly dense Loki you know what I mean."

"I'm not trying to trick you, I wish people would stop assuming that"

Fandral stared at Loki looking for deception before deciding it was futile and admitted "you are a very attractive temptation”

“Really?” queried Loki in a tone which Fandral could not interpret “Attractive?”

“Well, yes”

“More so than Thor?” Loki asked shifting closer to Fandral

“Your brother is a handsome man but it is you I’m attracted to” replied Fandral lost as to the reason for the question”

“And only after battle?” said Loki whilst leaning towards his friend

“What?”

“What about other times and places, if there is no shame in it, however about” Loki hesitated in both movement and speech “now?”

“Now. Now is good”

And as to which to the two moved first it is difficult to say. Certainly as they gained confidence after the initial uncertain press of lips Loki had ended up almost on top of Fandral but this could put not all be attributed to him as Fandral’s hand was entwined in Loki dark hair helping to press the other man against him.

It was the blonde who detached himself from Loki in confusion when he heard a thunderclap boom out

“What?” asked Loki in confusion after regaining his breath “Oh, right. Thor is having a tantrum. Typical.  I ask for _one_ uninterrupted night”

“Should we do something?” Fandral queried cautiously

“urgh, I guess someone has to go and calm that oaf down and no one else is going to do it” Loki looked at Fandral “do we really need all the palace standing?”

“we sort of do” admitted Fandral

Loki pulled himself to him feet reluctantly “I will see you tomorrow?” he asked somewhere between a statement and a question

“Yes”

“There is no reason you shouldn’t come to my rooms sometime in that day” Loki said as he left the room

Fandral made no move to follow him staying sat on the floor

“Damn. Thor is going to kill me”


End file.
